


1950

by goofygoober



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possible mentions of other NCT members, Questioning Sexuality AU, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofygoober/pseuds/goofygoober
Summary: mark swears he's straight. he likes girls- loves them. but what happens when he has a reoccuring dream of his roommate, lucas, doing unspeakable things to him? things get a little bit complicated and a lot bit awkward.





	1950

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to read the main story please look to this [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/twentyheiteen/status/1019063735363801089)

It's been nearly a week since Mark had last seen Lucas. He knows the boy isn't dead (or so he hopes given the guy hasn't responded to any of his messages since their fight), but that doesn’t stop him from wondering when he’ll return home. Although it's quite possible that he has come in and out without Mark’s knowledge, playing into the same game Mark had put him through in the prior weeks.

And just as Lucas has been gone, Mark has not been able to sleep. Be it the worry gnawing at his conscience, or the awareness that if and when he closes his eyes those inevitable dreams will once more resume because, in spite of the given situation, those cursed imageries still have yet to leave the poor boy alone.

He can't remember the last time he's slept through the night, not waking up in the dark among the witching hours bathed in a cold sweat while bearing a heavily beating heart. Sheets more often than not soiled with regret.

It's certainly not like he wishes to have these dreams, no, if he had control over his subconscious none of this would happen. But, much to his chagrin and dismay, the issue has only further evolved to the point where these thoughts now reside in his  _ day _ dreams.

It's not his fault the mind just tends to drift.

They're not moments he chooses to dwell on, the instance such a thought dares to intrude on his mind he forcefully attempts to dismiss it or override it with something else.

He still has an interest in girls, he knows that much. When he looks to his attractive classmates he can clearly appreciate their beauty. Yet, when it comes to Lucas, the line between attraction and distraction have begun to blur. Where he used to wonder about finding himself a kind, beautiful girl through fateful odds and unpredictable run-ins, have all now been overrun and overturned by scenes of him with his roommate.

Mark questions if this is just an effect of his friend group. After all, being the “token straight” can get tiring, especially when some (read: hyuck) often use it as a punchline. Also, it's natural to be influenced by those around him, right? And those nighttime dreams should be as meaningless as physical attraction is subjective. It's not as if he's thought of Lucas in anything beyond physicalities. The mind is a fickle thing, more often than not uncontrollable in its productions.

However, those reasons don’t stop him from being able to avoid getting himself off all this time. Even he knows, deep down, the fear of how his body reacts to the images his mind creates when he is fully awake.

He hates to admit it to himself, but for the last few times he's needed to let off some tension in the shower, his vulnerable mind inevitably deterred to thoughts of Lucas.

Even now it bodes no different. Stripped bare and standing under the running water, his own hands lathering soap over his tired form until one of them trails a little too low.

It’s too late as his hand already wraps snug around his cock, only now hoping to give it quick pumps in harsh attempts to get it over and done with before the thoughts can catch up to his urges. But, not long is he already envisioning that it's his roommate’s much bigger palm replacing his comparably smaller hand. Where Mark imagines its Lucas’s long calloused fingers gripping him just as he likes it as he rubs a thumb over the dripping head. Mark’s so close. Warm water continues to cascade down his naked back, which makes him unable to help but wonder what if it was Lucas standing right behind him instead. His larger physique would most likely block the shower stream but his solid chest pressed to Mark’s back wouldn’t make the steam-confined space any less suffocating. Would Lucas be the type to rest his other hand on Mark’s hip or steady himself against the tiled wall? The thought of both palms roaming over Mark’s heated skin evokes a stifled whimper from him, trying his best to keep his sounds contained despite being the only one in the apartment.

But would Lucas want Mark to be loud? Or would he tell him to shut up? The prospect of Lucas speaking with such authority would seem completely uncharacteristic to some, but to Mark who has been living in the room next to his for an nth amount of time now, he knew better. The same guy everyone saw as a huge puppy could easily collar and leash others. At first, Mark found it unbelievable himself, despite needing to personally suffer through all of the times Lucas has brought someone home, but after the confrontation some days back with a seriousness from the taller that he had never witnessed before, the possibility of it became much more realistic to him.

He could imagine Lucas harshly whispering in his ear, warm breath ghosting over the outer shell as Mark’s eyes flutter close, falling deeper into submission. Speaking sweet nothings coated in a thin layer of dirt.  _ Close. So Close. _ Lucas would tell him to hold on for a few more seconds, and Mark being lost in his muddled mind would have no trouble complying. However, as his body screams for an impending release, his fingers curl into a fist against the wall, the fulls on his erection painfully slow before -

 

_ Cum for me, baby _ .

 

The familiar deep, hoarse voice rings clearly in Mark’s mind. His hand picks up in speed once more, throwing caution and care to the wind, and with a final tug, he climaxes over the tiled wall in front of him. A long shudder wracks through his entire body as he allows himself the pleasure of letting himself scream the name of the man for whom Mark has been aching to call this entire time. It tastes sweet on his tongue, tempting him to say it again. So he does. Louder and louder with each succession, riding himself through his high as images of Lucas flash under his eyelids.

He slowly releases his flaccid cock after it's become too sensitive to the touch. Shutting off the water long after it's begun raining ice pellets.

His legs feel unsteady so he keeps one hand on the nearest wall, reaching out for his towel and lazily drying himself off before stepping out after having regained some composure and balance. He wraps the towel around his hip, eyes naturally searching for his clean change of clothes until slowly realizing, “Fuck, I left them in my room.” Muttering under his breath in self-disappointment.

He reaches out for the bathroom’s door handle until an audible thud on the other side of it leaves Mark momentarily stiff in his steps.  _ No _ .

Immediately throwing the door open, there the bane of his imaginations rests, seemingly having stumbled to the ground given his disarrayed position.

“Mark-” Lucas begins.

But Mark finishes, “You didn't hear anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long to post and i'm sorry that it's so short,,,
> 
> i am horrible with writing smut ~~yet this is a smut-based au~~
> 
> but thank you all for being so patient, i appreciate it!


End file.
